


Coy

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone else is there, M/M, Thorin finds Bilbo's modesty hot, Wordcount: 100, just unmentioned, then again he may just find bilbo hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Shyness or modesty that is intended to be alluring.





	Coy

Hobbits, by nature, are very modest people. Most of the time. Usually. A few are terribly boastful, but when compared to other races hobbits are the epitome of modesty.

This may be why Thorin thought that Bilbo was just being coy when he attempted to boast about the hobbit in Laketown. It’s usually bad form when someone boasts about you to immediately try to be modest about it. To say that it was chance, or accidental, or something anyone one would have done. 

Either way, Thorin Oakenshield, who already liked Bilbo, just found this beautifully modest hobbit the best thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~A dwarf king and a hobbit sitting in a tree~  
> until they both just out to fight a big scary orc.


End file.
